


Before Dawn

by riz_eli



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Public Sex, lesbianlesmis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riz_eli/pseuds/riz_eli
Summary: Night is falling on the barricade, and Marius and Enjolras keep each other company after a long time pining in secret.
Relationships: Enjolras/Marius Pontmercy, Fem Marius/Fem Enjolras
Kudos: 5





	Before Dawn

“Rest, Marius.”

Marius looked up from the barricade where she had been adjusting chairs and bits of broken wood in a futile attempt to solidify the mess. She closed her eyes. The sound of gunfire rung in her ears, and the afterimage of the flame was still bright behind her eyelids. She felt that she only half existed, like perhaps the retreat of the troops was a flexible moment in time that might still go either way, fiery explosion or temporary peace.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Marius,” Enjolras said softly, her breath warm on Marius’ neck. “Rest. Your hands are shaking.”

Marius clenched her fingers into fists to still them, but the shaking spread through her body. Enjolras put a hand on each of her arms, holding her firm and still.

“Come with me.”

Enjolras took Marius’ wrists and led her away from the barricade. She could feel Marius shaking, and as much as she feared her own cowardice, she, too, had been afraid when Marius had wielded the torch with such apathy, the flame dancing dangerously close to the barrel of gunpowder. For a moment she believed that Marius might do it, and for a moment she almost thought that it was best. They might all be dead by morning regardless, and the fire might take more soldiers than their guns ever could.

Wandering into an alleyway, Marius took a seat just around the corner and against a wall. Enjolras walked slightly further down, unsure of how much care she was willing to extend to her friend even in such a moment as the one they found themselves in. The cobblestone was wet and cold, and a cool breeze swept through the streets as sunlight slipped away into night. Enjolras ran a thumb down her sword, and Marius watched her closely.

“I am afraid,” Marius admitted after a moment of silence.

“Of course you are, rich girl,” Enjolras said, tilting her sword to watch it glint in the light of the streetlamps.

Marius sighed. “You don’t have to lie to me, Enjolras. It is alright to be afraid.”

“I only fear another day where the voice of the people is silenced,” Enjolras said. “I only fear another day after millennia of enslavement. I have made peace with death.”

Marius snickered. “Of course.”

Enjolras glared at her, rising to her feet and beginning to pace the alleyway. “We’re outgunned and the people of Paris may choose to stay in their homes. They may choose to sleep, rather than to face the morning. The barricade could fall, or you could pull another trick with a torch and some gunpowder. Nothing is certain enough for me to feel comfortable making jokes.”

“Rest, Enjolras,” Marius said, her tone light and a smile creeping across her face. “Your hands are shaking, Enjolras.”

Enjolras knelt down beside her, and Marius could see the fury in her eyes. Her hands were shaking, after all, and the sword she carried shone brighter up close. Enjolras put a hand on the wall beside Marius’ head.

“Marius––“ she snapped, before her sword clanged to the ground and she leaned in, pressing her lips against Marius’. 

Marius was shocked, but after a moment stunned she began to move her lips against Enjolras’, sliding her hands into her golden curls and tugging gently. Enjolras pressed her hard against the wall, and Marius spread her legs as Enjolras moved to kneel between her thighs. 

“What are you doing?” Marius asked breathlessly, leaning her head against Enjolras’ to try and think clearly for a moment.

“We could be dead by morning,” Enjolras replied, her lips wandering across Marius’ jaw now that they had been separated from her mouth. “I’ve thought of this–– every day–– every night–– for months.”

Marius’ breath caught in her throat as Enjolras’ teeth scraped the skin of her collar bone. She tugged on Enjolras’ hair, and she was rewarded with a soft moan that she could feel vibrating through her chest.

“I never thought you’d feel the same,” Marius gasped.

“Be quiet,” Enjolras said, untucking Marius’ shirt and beginning to undo the buttons. Her shaking fingers struggled and she pulled the garment off of Marius, tugging the fabric away until her breasts were exposed to the night, nipples hard in the cold. Enjolras took her brest in her mouth, swirling her tongue around Marius’ nipple as she clenched her teeth to silence her moans.

“God, Enjolras,” Marius moaned, and taking that as encouragement, Enjolras undid the buttons on her trousers and slid them down, along with her undergarments, to her ankles. Marius laughed softly. “Boots.”

Enjolras huffed. She sat back on her knees and slipped out of her coat, setting it on the ground beside them. She untied Marius’ boots and gestured to the coat, and Marius moved to sit on the soft fabric.

Enjolras took a moment to glance Marius over, looking at the soft freckles on her cheeks that were clear even in the dark, her breasts as pale as the moon, and her thighs, softer than Enjolras could even imagine the finest silks to be.

It only took her a second to be reminded of the immediacy of the moment, of how they might be dead only hours later. She surged forward and kissed Marius with a passion she had not felt ever before, letting her fingers wander down her stomach to Marius’ wet cunt. She felt Marius arch her back against the cold wall as Enjolras slipped two fingers into her, beginning to move them in and out slowly. Marius let out a sharp moan, and Enjolras hoped that it would be muffled by their interlocked lips. 

Marius, who had never felt such pleasure in her life, began to undress Enjolras as best she could, requiring her fingers to take a momentary break to slide free of her sleeve. By the time that Enjolras was topless and her pants had been pushed to her knees, Enjolras slid two more fingers into Marius, curling them against her inner walls. Marius arched her neck back and bit down hard on her lip to contain the groan of pleasure she felt vibrating in her throat.

Enjolras slid her fingers out of Marius, lifting them to Marius’ lips and sliding all four into her mouth. She slipped free of her trousers as Marius sucked her own taste from Enjolras’ fingers, running over each one with her tongue. When Enjolras was completely unclothed in the summer air, she removed her fingers and slid both hands down from Marius’ shoulders to her waist, to her hips, and to her inner thighs, pushing her legs wider apart as she leaned down and began to lick gently at the lips of her cunt. Marius dug her fingernails into Enjolras’ shoulders.

Enjolras moved to her clit, switching between circling it with her tongue, flicking it, and sucking so hard that she could feel Marius shivering beneath her. 

“I have never felt this way,” Marius exhaled, her breathing becoming more rapid. Enjolras sucked her clit while rubbing her thighs until Marius’ whole body began to quake, all of the tension slipping from her muscles as she came, wetness sliding down her thighs and Enjolras’ chin. She laid against the wall for a moment, too overcome with pleasure to move, before grasping Enjolras’ shoulders with a new strength and pinning her to the ground. 

Enjolras was already wet and half way to coming, the feeling of Marius’ body so refreshing after months spent focused only on the revolution. Now that it was here, though, she let herself relax as Marius’ fingers ran diagonal lines across her clit and her lips sucked at her nipples.

“Marius,” Enjolras moaned. “I love you.”

Marius smiled against her skin. “I love you to forever.”

Enjolras came and she pulled Marius to her, kissing her as waves of pleasure shook her body and struck a chord in her center, Marius’ fingers pushing her through it. As it slowly passed she became more aware of the heat of Marius’ body atop hers, the blanket beneath them the only thing between them and the cool cooblestone below. Marius sat up and grabbed both of their shirts and undergarments, slowly dressing although she left her trousers tossed to the side. Enjolras followed suit, and moved to rise until Marius put a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

“Stay with me,” Marius said. “Please.”

Enjolras nodded and laid back down, Marius grabbing her own coat and rested her head on Enjolras’ chest, spreading the coat atop them both. Marius could hear her heart beat, and Enjolras could still make out the freckles that dotted her cheeks in the shadowy light.

“Until forever?” Enjolras said quietly, when she wasn’t quite sure that Marius would still be awake.

“I’ll love you until then. I always have,” Marius said softly. Enjolras could hear her breathing even out, but could not bring herself to sleep, too nervous that some enemy soldier might find them. She nimbly reached for her sword with her free hand, grasping it as she lay there. 

“Until forever,” she whispered, kissing the top of Marius’ head as she stared up at the sky, waiting for morning.


End file.
